The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
It is often desired to create fractures in the earthen formation surrounding a wellbore to stimulate the productivity and/or injectivity of the formation. It is a desire of the present invention to provide a system and method for selectively placing and creating hydraulic fractures in a reservoir formation. It is a still further desire to provide a system and method for selectively placing and creating hydraulic fractures in a wellbore while drilling the wellbore.